User talk:Geniusguy445
Hi! I bet you wanted to talk to me! (Boy, am I psychic or what?) Well, here's the place to do it. Everything here is organized. For example, I decided my table of contents should go here:__TOC__ Then below is my archive of past discusions. Mario Strikers Ultra I couldn't help but noticing that on your proposed video games. I was going for a new Mario Strikers game as well known as Mario Strikers Amped. Would you prefer to combine to two ideas and work together on it, or do you think we should make two separate ones, mine coming after yours? Beecanoe 16:54, June 27, 2011 (UTC) First off, thanks for noticing my ideas section. My idea for Ultra came when I noticed the pattern in Mario soccer games, and the typical powered up items in Mario RPG games. For example, hammer -> super hammer -> mega hammer -> ultra hammer. (Well, appparently I was wrong about the mega hammer, but I'll just continue.) And in soccer games, super strikes (Super Mario Strikers), mega strikes (Mario Strikers Charged), and the next logical step, ultra strikes. So I decided to work on the game that would have ultra strikes. Seeing your experience with Mario Strikers Charged, I'd like to work with you on Amped! and combine our ideas. Lookin' forward to working with you, Beec! Geniusguy445 (talk) 18:29, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thank you very much for keeping my talk page protected and limit it to my edits only! some guy is putting offensively fake info about me like hating white people, or raping girls and shit like that. I owe you one. :-) Video games, Cars, and Music: My culture! 04:25, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Understood, but I thought if I put in my info, the guy is gonna come back and write that damn stuff again, im just concerned, but I will see what I can do. I appreciate your assistance, friend. Video games, Cars, and Music: My culture! 02:46, July 8, 2011 (UTC) ETG's Favours Can you change the category's name from "3DS" to "3DS content" then move all the games categorized "3DS content" to "3DS games"? ;) Ethanthegamer 04:07, August 12, 2011 (UTC) You could do that yourself. But why not just change it to 3DS rather than 3DS games/content/etc. And maybe hold off for a bit, because we need to decide how the categories will work. I'll work on a writeup for category help soon. Geniusguy445 (talk) Hey Geniusguy445 Well, I found this wiki while doing some contributions to the Final Fantasy Wiki. I saw the link and I was interested in being able to show some of my own video game ideas on a wiki. If there's anything else you wanna know, just let me know! Heartless105 "I am all that is left, or...maybe I'm all there ever was" 02:34, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Ello Again Well, I don't 100% remember what link exactly, but I do remember seeing Game Ideas Wiki somewhere on the Finl Fantasy Wiki. Maybe you do have spotlight. I though that's how I saw it. I may be wrong, though. I apologize for not completely remembering. And the new main page idea is pretty goodd (and funny, too) but, I don't know.....it doesn't seem so....new user friendly. I mean, I like the original one we have currently and I had no problem looking around. Maybe if we even just moved things around a little. Your Q&A idea was pure geinus, though. Good work! Heartless105 "I am all that is left, or...maybe I'm all there ever was" 22:55, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Quick Question So, I was planning on making a new game including all the keyblade wielders of Kingdom Hearts and I was wondering whether I should have a like leading to the Kingdom Hearts Wiki or to Wikipedia. So....which should I use? Heartless105 "I am all that is left, or...maybe I'm all there ever was" 15:53, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Alright. Thank you very much. Heartless105 18:31, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Luigi's Mansion 2 I hear a lot of people are excited for this game. Do I have no soul if I don't really care? I mean, I heard the first had mixed reviews. What are your thoughts? Beecanoe 20:11, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Accounts and cookies Hey, Geniusguy. It's the creator of the Super Mario Heroes and The Element Chronicles ''pages. I'd like to know exactly why a cookie is necessary when you get an account. 03:05, December 20, 2011 (UTC) I noticed you posted parts of your security section on my talk page. I think I understand now: it appears as though it's used to monitor my browsing sessions and see if I've logged in so that you guys will know if I do. Is that true? Anyway, I have a couple more questions: what type of cookie file is it? Is it first-party? What could it be used to do? For example, if I had a high amount of security on my computer, but don't block all cookies everywhere, would yours still be let in? Are unnecessary cookies deleted in a disk cleanup? Or is there a procedure behind it? I use Chrome. I'm starting to think about creating an account, as long as it's safe, but I have aa question about the sign up. We don't use e-mail on this computer, so how do I handle the e-mail box in the sign-up area? Can I just enter a random address (probably not, right)? Thanks for the answer! I think I can tell you why we don't have e-mail on here: this is a small, less-expensive-than-the-standard-laptop computer that we wanted because of some internet issues on some of the computers we have, and that we would be able to easily go to for gleaning info from the internet, writing it down, etc. Since it's more of a middleman for real work than anything else, that's why I don't want to make a big show of e-mails, or alerts, or anything like that. Although deep down I'd love to join, I'd really like it to be something that I begin dealing with as soon as I go on the site and stop dealing with when I go off. Needless to say, I hope e-mail is only optional. Thankyou Thankyou for the warm welcome! I hope I'll be able to contribute as much as possible in this wiki. Genius, I was a member of the Think-Up-Games community. You left a message on a dead bureaucrat's dead wiki. Reach me on Wikination. ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 22:56, January 2, 2012 (UTC) The wiki itself has been abandoned since 2009. It's long past redemption. Pikapi was made a bureaucrat. Talk to him. ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 11:49, January 3, 2012 (UTC)'' Whats up? Hello Geniusguy445, hope you are having a great year, just wanted to tell you something. You changed something on my Hot Shots Tennis game idea page, what is it? is there something wrong? is there corrections to be made? tell me something. Video games, Cars, and Music: My culture! 00:40, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Oh, never mind. I see it now, you've added categories so people will find it. Thanks for that. Video games, Cars, and Music: My culture! 00:49, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for reading my Clandestine Services game idea page. Hello GG I just want to thank you for your congratulations, and I'd like to say the same to you, as I never would have joined if it weren't for your patience. Having started my new account, I have a greater sense of unity here and I hope we can all become better friends now. Element Knight 375, January 8, 2012 Thanks Thanks for fixing the text problem. Yeah? Anything you wanna talk about? i'll be there......Video games, Cars, and Music: My culture! 00:13, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I do want a fancy signature I have wanted to establish links to some of my pages, but I rally can;t figure out how. The process seems really tricky to me. Plus, I can't really cut-and-paste, if that has anything to do with it. Element Knight 375, January 19, 2012. Hey hey Geniusguy, whattup? At the time I write this there's something I'd like to talk to you about, so at the time I'm writing this, would you join me on chat please? Thank you for your kind consideration. Element Knight 375 04:00, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey! At the time I write this, I would like to see you on chat! Element Knight 375 02:52, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey hey (round 2) Hey hey! GG! At the time I write this, will you please join me on chat? Thank you. Element Knight 375 03:03, February 3, 2012 (UTC) What the bliz? Come on, man! I neeed to see you on chat! You still haven't told me your Wii number, remember? {sighs} Alright, well, please join me whenever you see I'm on chat, or if you feel comfortable, you can just leave it on my talk page, and then I can delete it if you want, for privacy reasons. OK? Thanks! Element Knight 375 21:00, February 4, 2012 (UTC) GG! Talk to me! Come on! Element Knight 375 03:52, February 5, 2012 (UTC) I really need to talk to you. GG, I gave you my Wii number days ago and when I did, you said you'd give me yours the next day. Now it's been four or five days, and I'm still yet to hear from you. You're really starting to creep me out with your complete silence, and I really want to hear from you, as you have my Wii number and you appear to be avoiding me. PLEASE CONTACT ME. Element Knight 375 22:02, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for answering. Thank you GG, for leaving me a message about the code. Just wanted to know why you weren't getting back. You can tell me the code completely at your own convenience. There's no rush. By the way, I set up my account with YouTube and sent the Wiiviewers a message asking them to check out the wiki, and I also got an opportunity to tell them how I'm a fan. So now they might actually check out our site! Again, thanks for getting back. Element Knight 375 03:44, February 6, 2012 (UTC)